Comfort and a Resolution
by Alexandra989
Summary: Icy's thoughts and feelings after Tritannus has been defeated. Sisterly love, comfort and a vow. One-shot.


**This is sort of like a bridge between Seasons 5 and 6.**

* * *

The battle was over. The Winx Club had triumphed once more. Tritannus was to be banished to oblivion, where, hopefully, no one would ever see his face or hear from him ever again.

From the cave in Magix where they had chosen to sought refuge in for a short time while waiting for the whole hullabaloo that followed the defeat of Tritannus to die down, Icy hugged her knees as she sat on the cold, hard ground, looking out at the brightly-lit building in the distance which was the school for fairies their enemies attended, anger blazing in her eyes. But beneath that anger, well-concealed, was hurt, sorrow and longing.

Icy's thoughts wandered back to Tritannus. She realised with a pang that she still loved him. He had betrayed her, of course, and she seethed with rage at the thought of her, being so naive and gullible. But she had truly grown to care for the Mer-monster over the past several months. And in the end, he had cast her aside like she was nothing more than garbage, even lowlier than the ones she and her sisters accumulated for him.

A tear escaped from her cold eyes and ran down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped it away, fearful her sisters might see her crying, which all three of them agreed on, was something that showcased weakness. Icy sighed softly and rested her chin on her knees as questions raced through her mind. Why was she so gullible? Why was she and her sisters constantly being tricked, betrayed and fooled by those whom they were loyal to? What were they doing wrong? Did they deserve such treatment? And why did Tritannus betray her? She had actually thought the relationship was real.

Icy choked on her own tears and finally, allowed them to flow. Resting her forehead on her knees, she began to sob silently. Her body shook, but she could hardly be heard. As she cried, Icy thought about about the years before; she remembered the first day she stepped into Cloudtower, a young, ambitious, rebellious witch. She had so many dreams. Then, when she was in her senior year, that pesky little fairy named Bloom arrived. And ever since then, they had always defeated the three witches. Part of their defeat they sometimes brought upon themselves, like how she had trusted Tritannus. Frustration gripped Icy. She felt so useless, so hopeless.

Soft footsteps could be heard approaching her. It had to be either Darcy or Stormy. Icy hurriedly wiped away her tears, glad that the cave was dark which meant her sister wouldn't be able to see her tear-streaked face... unless it was Darcy. As Icy looked out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that it was Darcy. Shoot.

"Say what you like," Icy snapped, her voice cracking. "Then go away and leave me alone."

There was a short silence during which Darcy neither moved nor speak. The witch of darkness gazed out of the cave at the fairy school in the distance as well. When she finally moved, it wasn't to get up and walk off. She moved closer to Icy and put her arms around her sister, shocking the witch of ice. "Don't think we don't understand you," she hissed in her sister's ear.

Icy didn't try to break free from her sister's embrace as she would have done before, and instead, hugged the witch of darkness back. For several moments, they stayed in that position, not breaking apart. Stormy watched from the back of the cave where she was resting, before walking towards them and joined in, giving both of them a hug. "Don't let Tritannus get to you," Stormy spoke. "He's in oblivion now, serving his sentence, for betraying you."

"Yeah, and we wanted to let you know, that we're here for you," Darcy said. "We're sisters, aren't we? And we're the Trix."

"And we won't let anything stand in our way. Not even bad break-ups," Stormy added. "If we didn't care, why did we come back?"

A fresh wave of tears welled up in the witch of ice's eyes. Her sisters patted her back as she continued sobbing. They didn't know how long they sat there, comforting their sister, all they knew was that they had to stay by her side. After what seemed like an eternity, Icy stopped sobbing and dried her tears.

"You're right, sisters," she said, in a firm voice. "We are the Trix, and nothing can stop us." She got to her feet and the other two witches followed suit. She looked from one to the other. "From now on, we're not going to serve anyone else. Our loyalty will only be to each other, and never, to anyone else. From now on, we will recruit, not be recruited. From now on, we carry out our own missions. From now on, we stand independently as the Trix!"

"Yeah!" Stormy agreed, enthusiastically.

They joined hands. "We don't need these Sirenix powers. We can get our own powers. We don't have to complete missions using powers that have been given to us by someone else," Icy continued. "I've got some cool ideas for outfits, but in the meantime, we should wear our old ones."

"And what's the following plan?" Darcy asked, glad to see the familiar glint in her sister's eyes instead of the sorrow and hurt she had been seeing since Tritannus betrayed her.

Icy smiled her signature sinister smile. Her sisters grinned; they knew that smile. A plan was forming in Icy's mind. And whatever it was, it would promise a whole lot of fun for them. "You know, the reason why we have so many capable wizards, witches, magicians and fairies in the magical dimension is because they had been trained in the magical arts since they were kids. And most of the training comes from colleges and schools. Like that one." She pointed at Alfea in the distance, before turning back to Darcy and Stormy. "Therefore, I believe, one of the steps to conquering the magical dimension is to conquer the schools of magic."

"Brilliant!" Darcy enthused. "So, when do we start, and where?"

Icy turned to look at Alfea. "We must be patient," she told them. "We should wait till the school year starts once more. Then, we'll wreak havoc. But no, Alfea's not going to be the first, we should start at someplace we're familiar with." She grinned at her sisters.

"Cloudtower," chorused Darcy and Stormy.

The witches' cackle echoed in the cave.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
